justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Pound The Alarm
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2012 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (JDU) Extreme October 1, 2013 (2014) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic on ) Easy (Classic on ) Hardest (Extreme) Medium (Mashup) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |mashup = July Unlockable |alt = Extreme |audio = |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |pc = Classic / / / to / / / Extreme to |gc = Classic / / / to / / / Extreme to |lc = Tangerine (Classic and Mashup) (Extreme) |pictos= 72 (Classic) 157 (Extreme) 95 (Mashup)|perf= Classic Juliana Herrera (P1) Grace Bolebe (P3) Aurélie Sériné (P4) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=0m13s Extreme Kyf Ekamé }}Nicki Minaj tarafından "Pound The Alarm" , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Klasik rutin, '' Pound the Alarm '' müzik videosundan esinlenen kıyafetli dört kadın dansçıya sahip. P1 P1 kabarık kahverengi saçlı. Turuncu renkli tüylü bir başlık (Apache (Jump On It)'e benzer), turuncu, gevşek bir kolsuz tişört, kırmızı şort, turuncu file külotlu çorap ve siyah askılı turuncu topuklu sandalet giyiyor. P2 P2 uzun siyah saçlı, sarı ve kırmızı renkli bir festival taçına sahip. Omuzlarında mor tüylü ('' Super Bass '' 'e benzer)) ve uzun mor botlarla mor ve sarı bacaksız tulum giyiyor. Ayrıca gözlerinin üzerinde üçgen mor bir makyaj var. P3 P3 uzun, serbest akan kahverengi saçlı. Sonunda çoklu kesikli fırfırlı kırmızı bir tişört, sonunda kırmızı ve sarı tasarımlı siyah pantolon ve kırmızı fırfırlı bot giyiyor. Ayrıca kırmızı, beyaz ve siyah üçgen festival taçlarına, sarı yüz boyamalarına ve tüp üstündekilere benzer şekilde kollarında fırfırlara sahiptir. P4 P4 gösterişli bir kıyafet giyiyor. Mısır tarlasında örgülü kahverengi saçlı. Üst göğsü kesik tasarımlı, yandan sarı ve mavi kareli pembe skinny pantolon, önü mavi tasarım, pembe ve mavi kanat ve mavi çizmeler ile pembe bir bikini üst giyiyor. Pembe ve mavi yüz makyajına sahipti ve sol kolunda pembe ve mavi bilezikleri var. Şarkının korosu başladığında ve bazı hareketler sırasında tenleri siyahlaşır ve saçları beyazlaşır. Kıyafet renk şemaları da değişir, P1 mavi, P2 kırmızı, P3 mor ve P4 yeşil renktedir. Poundthealarm coach 1.png|P1 Poundthealarm coach 2.png|P2 Poundthealarm coach 3.png|P3 Poundthealarm coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Dansçı yeşil bir mohawk, bir çift sarı ve kırmızı boynuz, siyah bir sakal ve yüzünde kırmızı bir şerit, yeşil ve kırmızı kolyeler, göğsünde bazı küçük şeritler, yeşil bir omuz şeridi olan bir üçgen kırmızı şerit, yeşil omuz pedleri olan bir adam, Kollarında iki turuncu bant, üzerlerinde turuncu üçgen süslemeli yeşil kısa pantolon ve ayak bileklerinde kabile bilezikler bulunur. O yalınayak. Şarkının belirli bölümlerinde, teni siyah, yeşil kısımları mavi, kırmızı kısımları sarıya döner. Arka plan Klasik Rutin, sağ ve konfeti çiçek bulunan bir kestane odasında başlar. Nicki şarkı söylemeye başladığında, üçgenlerle kırmızı ve siyah bir yol görülür ve çiçek parlamaya başlar. Koro öncesi, arkaplan siyahlaşır ve pembe bir daire ile mavi bir spot var. GM1 gerçekleştirildikten sonra, arka plan başlangıç ile aynı olur. Koro sırasında, arka plan, olduğu ikinci şekle geri döner, ancak arka planda duman var, ışıklar hareket ediyor. Nicki şarkı söylemediğinde, pembe daire parlar. Extreme Arka plan, Extreme rutinlerinin normal arka planıdır. Bu rutinde kareler yeşil, sarı, mavi, mor ve pembe gibi farklı renklerdedir. Müzik beni yüksek yapar söylendiğinde, kareler turuncu ana hatlarıyla siyaha döner. Şarkının bazı kısımlarında, koçun gölgesi meydanlarda görülür. Gold Move Klasik Klasik rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Altın hareketinden önce hareketini yapın ve elleriniz yere bakacak şekilde bitirin. Gold Moves 2, 4 ve 5: Elinizi avuç içi havaya bakacak şekilde kaldırın. Poundthealarm gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Poundthealarm gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Poundthealarm gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, ve 5 Poundthealarm gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4, ve 5 in-game Extreme Ekstrem rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3: Yumruklarınızı yere doğru işaret edin. Gold Moves 4: Bileklerinizi başınızın üstünden geçirin. Bu, rutinin son hareketi. PTeextGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 PTA Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game Goldmove2.png|Gold Move 4 PTA Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Pound The Alarm has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in July. Dancers *''On the Floor'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *On The Floor *''California Gurls'' *''Idealistic'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Firework'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''On the Floor'' *''California Gurls'' *''Idealistic'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Firework'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Funhouse'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas'' Battle Pound the Alarm has a Battle against Kiss You. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Pound The Alarm is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Rabiosa (Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Extreme * Fun Captions The extreme version of Pound The Alarm appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Mystic Dance Dance Quests Pound The Alarm appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ring Trivia * Extreme rutin, serideki DLC olan ilk Alternatif. * P4'ün şarkının ana dansçısı olduğu, çünkü şarkı koreografisinin tanıtım resimlerinde kullanılan tek dansçı olduğu ve diğer dansçılardan farklı olduğu tahmin edilmektedir. Diğerleri saçlarını dökerken saçlarını şekillendirdi ve tüm yüzünü kaplayan yüz makyajı yaptı. * İkinci korodan sonra, köprü boyunca dansçıların yoğun bir şekilde nefes aldığını görmek mümkündür. * Extreme Rutin YouTube'da ilan edildiğinde, DLC olarak ilan edilmedi. Bu daha sonra düzeltildi. * Klasik rutinde, müzik başlamadan önce, melodilerin kısaltılmış hali, müzik videosunun başından itibaren görünür. * Klasik rutinin menü karesinde ve antrenör seçim ekranında P2'nin renk düzeni yanlıştır, çünkü göz makyajı ve tüyleri mor yerine pembedir. ** Menü meydanında, antrenör takımının siyah ve mor yerine mavi ve sarı, botlarda kırmızı çizgili mor yerine kırmızı olduğu görülebilir. Antrenör seçim ekranında, takımın mor kısmı mavi vurgular ile mordur. * P2 ve P3, korodaki renk şemalarını değiştirir. ** P1 neon versiyonundayken tamamen ters renkte görülür. Galeri Game Files Poundthealarm cover generic.png|''Pound The Alarm'' Poundthealarmaltdlc cover generic.png|''Pound The Alarm'' (Extreme) Poundthealarmaltdlc.jpg|''Pound The Alarm'' (Extreme) (Updated) Poundthealarm mashup.png|''Pound The Alarm'' (Mashup) Onmymind cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Pound.png| album coach (Classic) poundthealarmaltdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Tex 0159.png| album coach (Extreme Version) tex1 64x64 m 679c01f7a1c23989 14.png| album background (Classic) Poundthealarmaltdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) poundthealarm cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) poundthealarmaltdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Tex 0165.jpg| menu banner (Classic) Tex 0143.jpg| menu banner (Extreme Version) Poundthealarmavatar.png|P3's avatar on (Classic) 131.png|P3's avatar on and later games (Classic) 200133.png|P3's golden avatar (Classic) 300133.png|P3's diamond avatar (Classic) 222.png|Avatar on and later games (Extreme Version) 200242.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) 300242.png|Diamond avatar (Extreme Version) pta.png|Pictograms (Classic) pound the alarm alt dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme) In-Game Screenshots ptaopener.png|''Pound The Alarm'' on the menu ptamenu.png| routine selection menu poundthealarm jd2018 menu.png|''Pound The Alarm'' on the menu poundthealarmextreme jd2018 menu.png|Extreme version on the menu poundthealarm jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) poundthealarmextreme jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) poundthealarm jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) poundthealarmextreme jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) poundthealarm jd2019 menu.png|''Pound The Alarm'' on the menu Promotional Images PoundTheAlarmP4.png PTA Dancer Extreme.png Behind the Scenes Bets.png|Behind The Scenes (Extreme) Beta Elements Poundthealarm beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) imageedit 5 7384865008.jpg|Beta Menu Square (Extreme) Others Poundthealarmbg1.png|Confetti background Poundthealarmbg2.png|Smokey background ptae.png Rewardrew2.jpg poundthebanner.png boxartpta.jpg Pound the Alarm.png|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) poundthealarm02.jpg DnrOkgi qc.jpg|Extreme Gameplay Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (Explicit) Teasers Pound The Alarm - Gameplay Teaser (US) Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Nicki Minaj Pound the alarm Just Dance Now - Pound The Alarm - Nicki Minaj Just Dance Unlimited - Pound The Alarm Just Dance 2017 - Pound the Alarm by Nicky Minaj Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) - Pound The Alarm - 5 Megastars Pound The Alarm - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme' Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm Extreme Just Dance 2016 - Pound the Alarm (Extreme) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Pound The Alarm EXT. - Nikki Minaj Just Dance 2017 PC - Pound The Alarm - Alternative - 5 Stars (Superstar) Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Pound The Alarm (Экстремальная версия) by Nicki Minaj (PS Move) Pound The Alarm (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Just Dance 2014 - Pound the Alarm (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation en:Pound The Alarm de:Pound The Alarm es:Pound The Alarm Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Nicki Minaj Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Kategori:Just Dance 2014 DLC'ler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Battle Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Grace Bolebe Kategori:Kyf Ekamé